Love is an Apple Core
by TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Elsa makes a harrowing discovery during her 'time' with Tadashi. ONE-SHOT!


**MY FIRST DISNEY STORY! I ALSO LOVE TADELSA BUT I THINK JELSA IS BETTER!**

Elsa was sitting at the dinner table, enjoying her first royal dinner as Queen of Arendelle. There was so much food that even the most gluttonous of gluttons would be stuffed. To her left was her sister Anna and her new boyfriend Kristoff. To her right was her fiancee Jack Frost, the so called Guardian of Fun. Oh was he handsome. And he could make her laugh that she spit milk out her nose! And we has playful, often keeping her entertained. Yes, Elsa has found no one better to call her future husband then him but all is not right in their relationship at least not for her sake. See when she and Jack got engaged she was already in a relationship with one particular gentlemen. He was sitting at the opposite end of the table. His name was Tadashi Hamada. Ever since he and Big Hero 6 saved Arendelle from the tyranny of a treasonous politician who instigated a civil war, she had owned her kingdom and her life to him. She repayed him in gold and her body. She was in a moment of weakness but can anyone blame her? He was extremely handsome, perhaps even more so than Jack and his charm was more of a smooth playboy rather than Jack's mischievous side. In addition he was incredibly bright, helping to singlehandly jump start Arendelle's industrial economy. And here he was sitting, eating like they're two strangers passing in the night. She just didn't know what to do! She loved both men but has only slept with Tadashi.

"Attention everyone. I'd like to thank all of you for coming to the first royal dinner after my coronation of queen. As you all know me and Jack will be wed next week and the kingdoms of Arendelle, San Fransokyo, Corona, DunBroch, Motonui and Berk are all invited. Also the Guardians will serve as bridesmaids and best men." she said. Everyone one said here here. "I'd also like to the King and Queen of San Fransokyo for giving us the knowledge and technology to push us forward. Our treaty and friendship will continue for many decades." Everyone cheered for her words. "Ok that's enough! Let's eat!" she said.

"Um, I'd also like to make an announcement! Me and Flynn have officially decided to get married!" Rapuznel said lifting Flynn's hand up. King Frederic and Queen Arianna clapped leading to other royalty on the table to join in.

"Ohh congratulations you two! I know it's going to be a wonderful wedding! Isn't that right, Hiccup?" Merida said as she nudged her boyfriend's arm.

"It will be and we will help in any way." Hiccup said.

"I can decorate the wedding in flowers and carvings!" said Moana. "Is it possible, father?" she asked Chief Tui.

"Of course it's possible. Corona and Motonui have a great relationship so we shall make this a spectacular occasion." he said. His wife Sina chuckled.

"Oh I remember our wedding. The roses were cut, the doves were flying and you pigged out on haggis." Queen Elinor said jokingly.

"Well can you blame me, dear? Haggis is delicious!" said King Fergus.

"Aye, old friend. but not nearly as good as Lutefisk." Stoick the Vast said.

"Really, I prefer sausage." said Valka, the chief's wife.

"Oh I think it's good too and maybe if you'd exercise more you'd lose all that weight, Fergie." Stoick said.

"Watch it, Stoick!" Fergus said.

"Ooohh, did I hit a button? Maybe you'd like another battle?" teased Stoick.

"As the young people say, you're on!" said Fergus. "Name the game!"

"Whoever can devour the most lutefisk will have the master bedroom for the entire week!" said Stoick. The royalty and Guardians all ooood. The master bedroom was the fanciest room in the entire castle next to Elsa and Anna's rooms.

"OK! Chefs bring us fish!" yelled Fergus. Harris, Hubert, and Hamish cheer on King Fergus. Hiccup and Merida giggled at their fathers' heated but playful rivalry. Valka and Elinor rubbed their foreheads.

"How sweet. Of course you're wedding will be sweeter!" said Anna.

"I'm counting on it. After all you did spend every waking moment planning for it." said Elsa.

"Well, when your sister is about to get hitched you can't help but feel happy!" she said.

"I wonder what will our marriage be like?" Kristoff asked.

"Fabulous! Spectacular! I'm getting goose bumps just thinking about it!" she screamed.

"Ok, calm down, Anna." said Elsa.

"Sorry, just so pumped up! So just so we're clear let me give you a rundown."

"Anna, you've already told everyone how it's going down. The doves and parakeets are all put on top pedestals, the music is imported from Avaglis, the food is all prepared from Arendelle's best chefs, robots from San Fransokyo will provide security, Nicholas St. North will be the solemniser, Bunnymund is best man, you're the maid of honor, Toothiana, Rapunzel, Merida, Moana, Honey Lemon, and Gogo Tomago are bridesmaids and Flynn, Hiccup, Sandman, Hiro, Fred, and Wasabi are groomsmen. Also Hamish is going to be ring bearer and Vanellope is going to be flower girl." said Jack.

"And I'm going to be the best flower girl ever!" Vanellope said. She and Ralph were amognst those who saved Arendelle from civil war and were granted peerage for their bravery. They also got to live in the castle.

"And I'm going to be smash the cake with my bare hands! GRRR!" Ralph said trying to be tough. They all chuckled.

"You know what would really be fun? If I did a jazz rountine!" said Olaf.

"For the last time, Olaf. You're not doing a jazz rountine." Elsa said.

"You know what? I have! Okay I won't say anything else about it until next week! But I do wonder why Tadashi is not involved in the wedding? After all, if it wasn't for him, this kingdom would be a mess right now!" Anna said.

"I don't know. It's a mystery, all right. I'd love to have him as a groomsmen." Jack said. Elsa slinked in her chair.

"Yeah, it is a total mystery," she said, giving a weak laugh.

"All this hullabaloo of weddings reminds me of our own, dear." said Queen Ayano of San Fransokyo.

"Yes, our sister kingdoms are quite the spirited bunch." said King Kaoru of San Fransokyo. "But anyway, Tadashi, the Kingdom of San Fransokyo again thanks you and Big Hero 6 for stopping the rogue robot scientists that threaten me and my family's life."

"Anytime, your majesty. We're just happy to help those in need." Tadashi said.

"Yes, well, anyway, I've given you enough funds to continue your research into robotics. Our kingdoms we need such technology." said King Kaoru.

"Thank you, your majesty. I'll make sure my robots continue to be beneficial." Tadashi responded.

"Well, if we had any more money, we'd be made of gold, get it?" Fred laughed. The other members of Big Hero 6 groan and roll their eyes.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a groomsman." said Hiro.

"Well believe it, Hiro. When your mother and father got married, it was a ball. I'm talking, dancing, cake throwing, even a fight or two but it was wonderful. And I was of course your mother's maid of honor. So I can probably guide you all to the steps of proper wedding behavior." said Aunt Cass.

"Ohh I can't wait to try on my bridesmaid dress! I'm going to look fly!" said Honey Lemon.

"Well, I'm putting streaks on mine." Gogo said.

"Well, as a groomsmen, I have to make sure everything is in it's proper place and they left me in charge of guest attendance and food list." said Wasabi.

"And I know with you leading the way, nothing will go wrong." said Tadashi.

"Thanks man." said Wasabi giving him a fist bump.

"So cooked animals and plants are on the table for consumption and nourishment. I wonder if I should participate in consumption?" asked Baymax.

"No Baymax, food is for humans only!" said Hiro. Baymax put down a turkey leg. As the dinner went on, Elsa kept looking at Tadashi and he kept looking at her. And the frustration of not being in each others arms was getting to both of them. "Tadashi you okay, big bro?" asked Hiro.

"Um yeah, I'm just frizzled that's all." he said.

"Attention everyone. It's a shame to say this but I'm afraid I won't be joining you for the after dinner party. I must depart to my quarters for some quality queen time." she said. She got up and quickly ran outside the dining room. She had to as she was quickly becoming wet from sexual frustration.

"And the winner is King Fergus!" said a servant. the dinner guests cheered!

"YES! YES! I KNEW I COULD DO IT! TAKE THAT, STOIE!" Fergus roared. Harris, Hubert, and Hamish got on the table and did a victory dance. Stoick hid his head in shame with his wife and son comforting him. Everyone soon joined in by cheering Fergus's name. That is, everyone except Tadashi. With the crowd focusing on celebrating Fergus's victory, Tadashi took it as the perfect opportunity to sneak out and follow Elsa to her quarters. Having gotten under her skin so many times, he knew exactly where he was going.

'Damn woman! Teasing me like this!' he thought as he climbed the stairs, taking a few moments to enjoy the starlit night sky. 'Beautiful.' After a few more steps, he reached the main bedroom of the castle. He knocked rhetorically.

"It's open." said Elsa. He opened the doors to reveal Elsa in a lovely white nightgown. He closed the doors and locked them. He saw around 40 lit candles.

"You look beautiful." he said.

"Thank you. You look handsome yourself." she said, admiring his princely outfit even though he was not royalty.

"So congratulations on almost getting married." said Tadashi. Elsa smiled.

"Tadashi, come sit on the bed." she said. She had garnered two glasses of Arendelle's finest wine which Tadashi gladly accepted.

"Mmm delicious." he said. "So we both know what we're here for."

"Hhhh, it's getting really hard to keep this up. But I need this. I can't begin to tell you how many nights I've touched myself." Elsa said. Tadashi kissed her hand.

"How long has it been since we've been in the comfort of one's bed?" he asked.

"Too long. And I don't want to wait anymore!" she told him. Elsa pulled him in for a kiss. Tadashi wrapped his arms around her and they quickly fell on the bed. Not wasting any time, he tore off her nightgown, making her bare.

"No bra and panties?" he asked.

"No, I don't need them. Not tonight." she said. He kissed her neck and began fondling and sucking on her large D-cup breasts. She moaned as he continued working on breasts. He twisted her pert nipples. "Aaaahh" she moaned. He kissed her torso before lobbing at her pussy. She then yelped out and grabbed his hair. He lifted her legs. "OOOHH God! Yeah baby! That's right! Lick that pussy!" she screamed. She enjoyed him using his talented tongue to eat her out. She also enjoyed him using his magical fingers to finger both her pussy and her ass. "Oh I can't tell you how much I missed this!" she said.

"I'm sure you've missed this even more." he said as he removed his outfit, revealing his heavily muscled torso. Elsa took a moment to observe his upper body. It was absolutely magnificent. His thick pecs and chiseled abs could've been carved from granite. His back was so sculpted it made a statue look like coal. He had large bulky biceps but not like Kristoff. No Kristoff was more burly. Tadashi was more sculpted and taut for which she loved. She let her dainty hands roam his body. In short, he had the perfect physique: Not too little muscle or too much. Not lean but not grossly over-pumped either. It was all just right and portioned. Any woman would instantly faint if they could see Tadashi shirtless. "I see you're enjoying feeling me."

"I am." she said.

"Well, you know what'll really make me happy?" he asked rhetorically. She smiled as she knew what he meant. She went down and removed his pants and underwear. His hard cock sprung into view. His large endowment was 12 inches long and 4 inches thick. Her hands didn't even wrap around it all the way.

"I've really miss this!" she said as she began sucking on it. Now she has given him head before but his size meant that she usually could go no further than halfway down. She grabbed the uncovered length and fondled his orange sized balls. Even though she couldn't deep throat him she still made him moan. She sucked faster and he pushed her head down to make her take a little bit more.

"Oh God! I'm gonna!" he came in her mouth. Unlike most men, he could cum enough to fill a fountain and he could cum for more than a minute.

"Delicious as always." said Elsa. "Now let's put all this tension to rest." He removed his pants and shoes making him as bare as Elsa. He then crawled up on the bed and positioned himself into her vagina. He went slowly and Elsa felt his massive length and girth in her once more. She had nearly forgotten how good it feels. She loved the way it stretched her to her limits. "Oh GOD! BABY I'VE MISSED THIS BIG COCK!" she screamed. He held her in his arms and continued until it was all gone. Letting her adjust once again to him, he started moving. She wrapped her arms around his strong back. "ENOUGH OF THIS SLOW SHIT! FUCK ME HARD AND FAST!" she said.

"You got it, baby!" Tadashi said. He picked up his speed and force and starting plowing her. She wrapped her legs around his taut, buff ass. He kept stabbing her with his sword for which she moaned and screamed.

"OHHH YES! TADASHI! HARDER! FASTER!" she yelled. He did as told and went as hard and as fast as he could. Deciding to switch things up, he turned her around to fuck her doggy style. Grabbing her shoulders, he completely destroyed her, not caring if the bed was going to break in the process. "LET ME GET ON TOP OF YOU!" she yelled. He did as she requested. He laid on his back and she bounced up and down on his cock, putting her hands on his pecs for leverage. Yes it was a night to remember as they rekindled what they've been missing for literally months. Every position and every stance carried on but the pressure in Tadashi's balls mean that it was time to cum soon. He had amazing stamina, lasting for hours even as Elsa came 3 times. She swear she would not stop until he has came once.

"I'M GONNA!" she put a finger to his lips.

"Cum inside me!" she said. He grabbed her and thrusted into her with such force that it was almost invisible to the naked eye. With a couple more thrusts, he finally released his seed inside of her. He came enough to fill her walls and her stomach. Wanting to taste him again, she got off his still erupting dick and swallowed some of it. A few more spurts meant that he had finished. His penis dying down and Elsa sore to a point, they collapse on the bed.

"THAT...WAS...AMAZING!" she said panting.

"I...KNOW" he said panting also. They were both tired and decided to get some sleep. Elsa blew out the candles using her ice powers. "You know, I always love how you use your powers."

"Well, you used yours very well tonight." she said nudging his chest. She collapsed on him and he pulled the covers upon them. Holding her tight in his muscular arms, he drifted off too sleep.

Morning came and the light from the sun illuminated the room. Elsa was awaken before Tadashi. She saw how beautiful he looked asleep. Their reunion last night had been as passionate as anything she could wish for, yet she could still feel that subtle sense of wrongness. Tadashi was everything a woman could want: he was loving, courageous, intelligent, loyal, strong, handsome, and the sex was for lack of a better word: fantastic. And yet for some reason things just weren't perfect; Elsa allowed herself a sigh.

The faint noise was enough slowly wake Tadashi, who sleepily bade her good morning, then leaned in close to kiss her slowly. His shifting brought his morning hardness against her thigh under the covers, and his hand slowly quested to a breast, and despite herself she felt her arousal instantly building, her nipples hardening even as quickly as Tadashi's dick. Then suddenly a knock came on the door. They both quietly groaned. "Say nothing." she told him. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Breakfast your majesty." said a servant.

"Hide under the covers." she said quietly. She blasted the locks with an ice spell. "Come in!" she said. The servant entered the room, rolling a cart of food for Elsa. He can't help but smell the room. It smells like two people just had sex.

"Here you go, my lady. If you don't mind me asking what is that smell?" said the servant.

"Yes, I do mind you asking. Please leave now." she said in a calm, collected manner. He bowed his head and exited the room, closing the doors behind him. Tadashi came out.

"Mmm, delicious! Mind if I have some?" he asked. She gave him a grin.

"Sure, a treat for gracing my bed last night." she said as she handed him a plate of breakfast. She liked how the sunlight illuminated his muscled body and how his hard cock looked under the sheets. 10 minutes in, they were nearly done with their meal, when another knock came on the door.

"Elsa are you there? It's me Jack!" said her fiancee.

"OH SHIT!" they said quietly. "Tadashi hide under the bed now!" she whispered. He did as told, nearly landing on his still hard cock. Elsa put the plates of food back on the cart and put the lid back on. "Come in, honey!" she told him. Jack entered the room.

"Hey I was just worrying about you. You left the party last night in a hurry so I must of thought you wanted to be alone last night. So I decided to room with Bunnymund." he told her. He sat on the bed and gave her a kiss.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked her. If she was being honest, a little sore but she could not be honest.

"I'm feeling fine." she said. He also saw that she was naked.

"Oh um I'm sorry..I thought you had on clothes...I'll just go now!" he said. She laughed at his instant loss for words. She grabbed him and told him to stay. Despite almost getting married, they've never done it with it each other before.

"Jack, have you ever had another woman before?" she asked him.

"No I haven't. I'm a virgin. I made a vow that I'd save myself for that one woman." he told her. To more time she spends with Jack, the more she begins to grow more attached to him. She put a hand on his thigh.

"Would you like me to be your first?" she asked.

"Oh..um.. really..because..it'd...just..be" she cut him off by kissing him. That kiss, that one single kiss was proof enough of who she loved more. You see, even though Tadashi has graced her bed on more than one occasion she never really loved him, at least not in the way of husband and wife. Jack, on the other hand, she did love with all her heart. He was kind and sweet, loyal and brave, and he had her ice powers. He knew what it was like to be an outcast. They were just so compatible. There was no more doubt: She truly loved Jack Frost not Tadashi and she was going to show him the ways of the flesh. She released his lips. "Wow."

"Yes wow." She said. She had helped him remove his bedshirts and pants, leaving him bare and his cock ready for attention. She took a moment to observe him. Jack was quite the looker. She loved how his face can make anyone swoon. She loved his beautiful white hair. She looked at his body. Though he was well-fit, he was not as muscular as Tadashi and his cock, through a proud and respectable 8 inches, didn't match Tadashi's incredible size. Yet she didn't care. She loved Jack for who he was, and would not, could not, allow herself to make comparisons. He hopped in bed with her. Taking his penis firmly in hand, she lowered herself down, guiding him into her, slowly taking him in until he filled her. She felt his cock twitch longingly deep inside herself, and she moaned as pure pleasure flowed through her, and the look on Jack's face told her he was experiencing the same thing. She leaned forward and kissed him, before whispering, "Are you ready, my love?"

"Yes I am." said Jack. he began thrusting into her. She began moaning his name.

Meanwhile, under the bed, Tadashi was silently beating the carpeted floor with a clenched fist. 'What the hell? What the hell was she doing? Why Elsa?" Something had been wrong with their relationship, but this? And then, miraculously, the sense of wrongness seemed to change in his mind; the pain staying but changing as he came to understand something. He would never work with Elsa because they wanted different things. She wanted a relationship, a spiritual companion to be with her always, while Tadashi wanted the relaxation and release of a shared bed. Surely he was a true hero (being kind and generous and always willing to help) but even true heroes now and again need to experience matters of the flesh. Their relationship, if you could call it that, which had started during the Arendelle Uprising, and lasted nearly two-and-a-half years, had followed a basic daily pattern: Tadashi would return, they'd kiss, fuck, sleep, wake up, fuck again, then Tadashi would go off to battle to return again that evening to start over. Not to mention their trysts when Elsa comes to visit San Fransokyo. But the Arendelle Uprising had long past. So why have they continued this relationship? He wasn't a prince? Was it because she just want a quick fuck too? Maybe lust is a powerful thing but one thing is for certain: Jack provides Elsa with pure, unconditional love with Tadashi only provides sex. And they both had to accept it.

The sounds of their lovemaking above grew more and more profound, and Tadashi's cock was rock-hard at it, Elsa's moans deepening the desire for release within him. Gritting his teeth, he gripped his manhood, feeling the firm, hot, silky skin, and began to pump himself, his mind racing with images of his many nights with Elsa, her moans from above spurring his imagination.

Elsa was riding Jack hard, pumping herself up and down his length, her beautiful breasts bouncing before his sight. His hands gripped her waist, aiding her movements as he simultaneously thrust up into her. His moans of pleasure matched hers, his teeth gritted in ecstasy as he felt the tightness of her. The throbbing urgency of his member told him that climax was approaching. Tightening his grip, he rammed her down hard around his shaft, and she screamed as she came, squeezing him hard. For a moment his mind was blown away by pure pleasure as he climaxed powerfully, shooting rope after rope of hot cum deep into her womb.

"Jack...that was amazing!" said Elsa. It truly was. It was better than anything with Tadashi because she loved him all the way.

"It..was...amazing...for..me..too!" said Jack. He took a moment to catch his breath. They decide to crash, not realizing that he left the door wide open.

"Um oh Jack, there you are, Anna wanted me to..." Ralph stood there. Frozen. Looking dead at them. "OOhh...I...I..I'm..so...sorry..I..I didn't...mean...to..I..though.. you...were...uh..um..What's that, Vanellope? I'm coming!" he quickly ran out of there. Both Elsa and Jack bursted out laughing.

"Oh my God, did you see his face when he came in?!" said Elsa.

"I know! It was totally priceless! I wish we had one of those cameras they've got in San Fransokyo!" he laughed. "But I better go see want Anna wants. Heaven forbid anything happens on our big day. I don't think she'd be sane again." he said. He gave her a kiss and gathered his clothes. He then left her alone but he promised to return to her.

"You can come out now, Tadashi." said Elsa softly. Tadashi climbed out, and stood up, still naked, but his dick hanging flaccid between his legs. It occurred to Elsa that it said a lot for their relationship that this was the first time she had seen him without an erection, and then she noticed that his chiseled chest and torso were spattered with cum. Instantly reasoning what had happened, she felt a twinge of guilt as she offered him a silk handkerchief from the tray.

"Here Tadashi, clean yourself up. I'm sorry about that, I really am. You must be so hurt." she said.

"No, Elsa." he replied, "It's alright. I, I needed to experience that. Our relationship was nothing but sex and I see that now. This way is much better."

"It's the way of the world. When something ends, something new begins. I've got Jack and now you can find someone who provides what you want. It was fun, being with you, but I need something more serious. But anyway, still friends?" she asked.

"Absolutely." he said, then with his signature smile "Fuckbuddies?"

"Absolutely not!" she laughed, "But put some clothes on before I change my mind!" Tadashi did as told. He then left her, knowing that this is the last time he'll ever visit her quarters at night again. But being the saint he is, he decided to let it go and focus on helping others with his robots.

"Maybe I should invent a robot for sex." he said.

 **THE END**


End file.
